Brother Alone
by GodKing1228
Summary: The chronicles of William Silverberg, and how he got from the beginning of Suikoden 1 to "The Best Deceptions".


**Brother Alone**   
by Jeremy Gordon (gordon8_26@yahoo.com) 

**Note:** This is a fic set in the "Best Deceptions" universe. It chronicles William Silverberg, and how he got to Vinay del Zexay to meet Flik. It spans the same time from Suikoden 1 to Suikoden 3, so that'll be the guidepoint. It will probably be around three to five chapters. I'm assuming here that Odessa visits her family sometime before the war erupts in full-scale, and that Leon is the acting head of the Silverberg house (where all the nice little tacticians live!) I'm also changing the continuity _slightly_, so William fits into all of this. Read and review, okay? 

* * *

"William!" 

A young man turned his head from his resting position, and groaned inwardly. Tossing the covers off, he sat up from his bed and walked over to the source of the call, scratching his head in a mixture of sleepiness and boredness. 

"What? What do you want?" William grumbled, while rubbing his eyes. The man in front of him look one look at the sleepy youth, shook his head, and continued. 

"Your sister will be here soon with her...boyfriend. Hurry up and get dressed." The man spook, turning his head to the book in front of him. 

"Oh come on Mathiu! I've only just woken up!" William shouted, stomping his foot on the ground. "I don't give a care about Odessa and her boyfriend!" Mathiu looked at William while chuckling, and began to speak. 

"Well, neither do I, but Leon said to get ready. Seemed awful grumpy too. I don't think he likes the idea of Odessa rebounding so quickly after Achilles got killed. Now, get dressed! Or I'll make you report to Leon for tactician lessons for a MONTH." Mathiu threatened, as he raised a fist in mock anger. Screaming, William ran to her room at a breakneck speed, as Mathiu laughed heartily at the young teen not wanting to do anything with tactics. Five minutes later, William emerged from his room wearing a jacket and a duster, with a grumpy look on his face. 

"It's damn early in the morning. Odessa's boyfriend better be worth it, or I'll be pissed." William muttered, while sitting down and helping himself to a bowl of fruit and glass of milk. "Where is she, anyways?" As if she was answering William's question, Odessa walked through the door to the Silverberg estate, her face a combination of exasperation and of happiness. William cried out in recognition, as he ran over to his sister to give her a hug. 

"William!" Odessa laughed, while engaging in said hug. "I haven't seen you in so long! You've grown, haven't you!" Laughing, the two began engaging in small talk while a taller man followed Odessa into the house, dressed in blue. Turning to the man, Odessa became calm and directed him over to William. "William, this is Flik. He's one of the leaders of the Toran Liberation Army." William looked at the man with a raised eyebrow, and spoke. 

"Ah, so this is the boyfriend that Leon was talking about, eh? Nice to meet you Flik." While shaking Flik's hand, Odessa turned red, turning her face away from the crowd. As such, Mathiu stood up and walked over to his younger sister, his face in relief. Odessa heard the tapping of his boots to the ground and looked up, the glare of animosity in her eyes. 

"Mathiu." Odessa uttered, a cold tone betraying her friendly nature. 

"Odessa." Mathiu replied in a not so cold voice, his eyes smiling at Odessa. "It's good to see you." 

"I wish I could say the same." Odessa replied, her face a mask of anger. William looked at his sister, puzzled, as Flik did the same. "I haven't forgotten how you turned your back on our cause." 

"Please understand my reasons, Odessa." Mathiu pleaded, not wanting conflict with his sister. 

"Understand what!?" Odessa shouted, very angry. "Your cowardness? How the hell can I understand that!? How the hell can you turn your back on people in need!" Mathiu bent his head to the ground, as he took his glasses off and wiped them. 

"I'm sorry that's what you think, but that was my decision." Mathiu said, putting the glasses back on his face. "I have to go now." Striding past his siblings and Flik, Mathiu strode out the door, with a look of sorrow on his face. The tension in the room was unbreakable, but suddenly broken by the apperance of a brown-haired man on the top of the stairwell. 

"Odessa. You've returned." The man said gruffly, as Odessa recognized the man. With a smile, she began to speak. 

"Uncle Leon. It's good to see you." Walking over to Leon, Odessa turned to face Flik and William. "Will, Flik...I have to talk to Leon. You two go to the living room, talk a bit." Following her uncle, Odessa disappeared from William's view. Flik turned to William, and began to speak. 

"I suppose we should." Flik said, in a somewhat cheery matter. Nodding, William led the older man to two chairs in the living room. They both sat down, as William began to ask a question. 

"So...you're Flik. What do you think of my sister?" William asked, in a protective tone. Flik stifled a chuckle at the teen's protectiveness, and answered. 

"I think very much of her. I hope she thinks the same of me." Flik answered, his eyes twinkling. William nodded in acceptance, and waited for Flik to ask something. "Er, who is the Silverberg family, so to speak?" William perked up, for it was an easy question to answer. 

"Well, there's me, of course. Odessa and Mathiu are my siblings...you know Odessa, but Mathiu's a weird type. He's still my brother though. Leon is our uncle, and the head of the Silverberg family. He's in charge of the estate, and is our legal guardian. Shu and Apple aren't Silverbergs by blood, but in mind they are. They're both apprentices of Mathiu, and damn good ones at that. That's really the whole family." William responded, as Flik opened his mouth in a 'Ah' fashion in response. 

"That's very interesting..." Flik said, while rubbing his chin with his finger. "Excuse me for asking, but why are Odessa and Mathiu at such conflict?" William shook his head, closing his eyes in annoyance. 

"Odessa asked Mathiu some time ago to help out with your army. Mathiu said no, he had his reasons. Odessa called Mathiu a coward, and they've been at odds ever since. It's been a while, I can't even remember when it happened." William said gravely, obviously bothered by the disruption in the family. Flik nodded in understanding and began to speak, but was interrupted by Odessa walking down the stairs with a solemn look on her face. 

"Flik, let's go." Odessa muttered, bothered by her talk with Leon. Flik rose his eyebrow in question and stood up, while William did the same. 

"It was nice talking to you William. I hope we can talk again some time." Flik said, shaking hands with William, who returned the shake with a smile on his face. 

"I hope so too." Walking over to his sister, William gave her a hug. "Bye Odessa. Come back soon." Smiling, Odessa looked at her brother with a teary grin. 

"I don't suppose I'll be able to anytime soon. I'll come back William, that's my promise to you. Goodbye." Odessa said, kissing her brother on his forehead. As Odessa and Flik walked out the door, William ran up to the threshold and waved at the two. 

"Goodbye Odessa! Goodbye Flik!" As William turned and went back into the house, he knew that his sister would one day return to the Silverberg household, and the Silverbergs would be a family again. 

* * *

_Two months later_

A knock on the door was heard, as Mathiu turned his head to listen to it. "William, go get it." William complied, standing up and walking over to the door. Opening it, he saw one familiar person, and one not so familiar person. 

"Flik!" William cried out, looking at the man in front of him. "It's good to see you! Come in, come in!" Flik and the other man walked inside the room, as Mathiu stood up and walked over to the three. 

"Flik." Mathiu said, shaking the other man's hand. "And you are...?" Mathiu asked, looking at the teen next to Flik with a grave look on his face. 

"My name's Tir McDohl. It's nice to meet you." Tir said, shaking Mathiu and William's hands. 

"Well, what brings you here?" William asked, looking at Flik, who suddenly became very silent. 

"It...it's about your sister." Flik said, while craning his neck downward. William was worried, but Mathiu could tell by the look on Flik's face what had happened. "We were attacked by the Imperial Guards a week ago...they attacked our men. We barely survived, but...Odessa was killed. She was killed by the soldiers, while escaping. In her last breath, she told Tir to find you Mathiu, and for you to take on the duties of the army." William gasped in shock, tears beginning to run down his face. 

"No...she promised. She promised!" William shouted, as he barged past Flik and ran out of the house into the streets, with tears flowing freely. Mathiu raised a hand to stop William, but lowered it down in failure. 

"I...I see." Mathiu muttered, very sad for his sister. "I never wanted this...but my sister did. I will do what you ask of me. I will join the army. When should we leave?" 

"Now." Flik said sternly, a look of sympathy on his face for the youngest Silverberg. 

"I see. Give me five minutes to write a letter to William, and we'll be off." Mathiu said in utter defeat, walking over to the table near him. Five minutes later, the letter was done, as Mathiu followed Flik and Tir out the door. As the door slammed shut, the feeling of despair washed over the Silverberg estate. 

Hours later, William returned to the house, his eyes still red. Walking instead, he called out for his brother. "Mathiu? You there?" When he recieved no response, he walked into the living room, where he saw the letter sitting on the table. As he opened it, he recieved the worst. 

_Dear William,   
I have gone with Flik and Tir to the army. This was Odessa's dying wish. Please try to understand this. Give my regards to Leon. You are the last Silverberg out of war...please try to stay so.   
Your brother, Mathiu_

William closed his eyes in sadness, as he punched the wall in defeat. From behind him, Leon walked up to William, a puzzled look on his face. 

"William. Where's your brother?" Leon asked, his face stern with resolution. William handed the letter to him, and Leon looked it over. "I see. William, pardon me, but I must be leaving." William raised his head to ask why, but Leon stifled such questions. "I don't have time to explain. Mathiu is smart, but he will never win the war. The war has gone too far...it has claimed the life of my only niece. It must be stopped. William, I will return in due time. I am sorry for leaving you." Leon turned around, grabbing a coat. As he walked out the door, William could see the tears on his face, in memory of Odessa. William turned around, looking at the mansion. He was alone. 

* * *

_Six months later_

William had grown more into a man, standing tall with locks of brown hair on his head. Walking into the hallway after a long night's sleep, he saw a letter that had been slipped under the doorway. Puzzled, he walked over to it and picked it up, tearing the seal open. Reading it, his heart dropped. 

_William,   
Mathiu is dead. The war is over. I am returning home.   
- Leon_

William fell to the ground, beginning to cry hysterically. First Odessa, now Mathiu. As William raised his tear-streaked eyes to the sky, he asked "Why?" and dropped completely, passed out from sorrow. 

* * *

That chronicles William during Suikoden I. The next chapter will follow him through the events of Suikoden II. I know I took some gratuitous liberties in this story, but look past them. Read and review, okay? All feedback is welcomed. 


End file.
